


It is him, I love

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, speculation loosely based on spoilers, title is just a random sam smith lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: He thinks he's seen on his own face before, when he caught his reflection on the fresh shine of Poes' newly cleaned x-wing, after enjoying his company.He thinks it's love,He hopes it's love.





	It is him, I love

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't get this idea out of my head for ages so I decided to finally write it down

"Catch!" Poe shouts over the kerfuffle of the casino.

Finns' hands reaches out instinctively & a necklace lands in them, he furrows his brow "Wha-"

Rose elbows him gently.

"We gotta go, there's too many of them and our cover's blown."

she inclines her head to the stormtroopers mixed in with the crowd that separated them & Poe.

"But _Poe_ -"

"-Will make it out, he's not the resistances' best for nothing, now _MOVE_."

She starts pulling Finn by the arm and he spares one last desperate glance in Poes' direction & throws the necklace around his neck as he turns to run.

It's not until they're off planet that he notices the ring attached to it.  
  
\-----

The first order uniform feels like the cause of a phantom itch, the _wrongness._

_(I don't belong here, not anymore)_

there's a panic growing in him but shoves it down thinking of the mission.

"Are you alright?"

Rose looks at him, keeping her head foward but concern is in her voice

"Yeah, I'm. Fine."  He doesn't sound fine.

"You don't sound fine" And Finn curses himself for being such a open book.

"I mean I don't appreciate having to pretend to be _one of them_ again but I have to, For the mission."

"You didn't have to come, we could have asked someone else." and this time she does look at him, with kindness.

Except, he did. Mostly because if he was gonna be a part of the resistance _(which was not the first decision he came to but the past is the past)_ then he has to be _a part_ of the resistance and he knew he more than anyone else would be useful for this mission.

And also he had to be on this mission, Poe had been missing for weeks and Finn couldn't stand not doing a single thing about it.

So when he found out the first order had him _again_

Well,

"Is that it?" Rose points to a door and fear of the unknown feels like it's lodged in Finns' throat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

_(Kriff.)_

the room has a entrance code, because of course it does.

Well at least there's no guards.

"I got it" Rose grins at him, and messes around with the keypad,

The door swishes open.

Finn flashes a quick smile as thanks then rushes into the room, Rose standing by the door and keeping watch.

And there he is, bruised and beaten but Alive and conscious.

"Finn." Poe says weakly, almost in a whisper, his signature cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh stars, Poe." Finn rushes to him, stops himself from touching his shoulder and instead glances over him looking for any serious wounds.

"It's fine," Poe slurs out, "just a flesh wound." Poe glances at himself " _wounds."_ he corrects.

Finn bites his lip "Please, no jokes."

"Aw, were you worried?"

Poe peers at him through his lashes as Finn starts to undo the metal clasps.

He pauses and looks Poe straight in the eyes.

"Yes" his voice wavering.

Poe frowns, his eyes getting sad.

"Kriff Finn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make yo  
-"

"Hey, shut up.You have nothing to be sorry for, can you walk?"

Poe stares at Finns' neck before nodding.

"Probably, hey you're wearing the necklace."

Finn looks sheepish, "Yeah, I uh, kinda never took it off since you disappeared. Sorry I keep stealing your stuff."

Poe's about to reply when there's a cough from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we better leave before anyone notices what's going on."  
  
There's a knowing smile tugging at the corner of Roses' mouth.

"Right."

Finn nods at her, then puts a arm around Poes' waist helping him up.

Poe quirks a eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be better to pretend you're escorting the prisoner, like last time?"

"This isn't like last time." Finn says with a determined look.

All three of them manage to escape while only getting _mildly_ shot at.

\-----

"Hey." Poe leans against the doorway to Finns' room.

_(Because he has that now, a whole room to himself._

_At first he loved the freedom and the space and making it his own._

_Which he still does but, now he finds his mind drifting to thoughts about waking up next to a certain curly haired pilot and about sharing a space with someone through **choice**.)_

"Come in."

Finn feels his heart flutter at the gentle smile on Poes' face and the soft look that Finn can't quite name but seems familiar.

_(He thinks he's seen on his own face before, when he caught his reflection in the fresh shine of Poes' newly cleaned x-wing, after enjoying his company._

_He thinks it's love,_

_He hopes it's love.)_

Poe sits on the edge of his bed, his head bent in thought.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, because I really do _believe me,_ but did you want to say something?" Finn says, after a minute of silence.

"The ring on the necklace belonged to my Mom" Poe blurts out.

"Oh" Finn glances down at it. "Did you-did you want it back?"

He knows about Shara, has listened to all of Poes' tales of her and knows the endless love Poe will always have for her, and he suddenly feels wrong for wearing the ring against his chest.

"No."

Poe says it firmly but there's some sort of confliction on his face. "I wanted you to have it, I was going to tell you but then-Everything happened and In that moment I knew if I was gonna die I'd want you to have it even if I didn't get to-" He cuts himself off.

"Get to?"

" _ask.''_

Finn feels his heart speed up, he has a faint idea of something.

He swallows.

"Ask _what?_ "

Poe lifts his head and looks at Finn.

"If you'd accept my promise, that after the war if we make it through and win this thing-"

"When we make it through." Finn corrects, because if there's one thing he's learned now is that hope is what the resistance is built on and Finn wants to start hoping.

"When, we make it through this. That maybe, maybe you'd want to-"

Poe pauses and takes a deep breath.

"-Live somewhere, with me. Permanently."

"Are you proposing to me, Dameron?"

"More like a proposal for a eventual proposal?" Poe smiles hopefully at him.

Finn thinks about it, thinks about how he feels about Poe and about how he wants him at his side and how the ring had felt like a connection against his chest while Poe was gone.

"I'd like that." Finn grins back at him and rests his hand in the space between him and Poe on the bed.

Poe takes the invitation and places his hand over Finns'.

"Um" Finn flushes, "Maybe we can't have _that_  now and I'm no expert but I think there's something that usually comes before a proposal." 

He leans in slightly and wow he didn't realise how close they were already.

"Oh really? Whatever could that be?" Poe says with a fake innocence, leaning in until their foreheads touch.

"Lots of things, hand holding, kissing-"

"I love you." Poe breathes out

"Oh." Finns' smile goes shy, "I love you too."

Poes' eyes go shiny. "I'm going to kiss you, if that's alright?"

"Get on with it, Dameron." Finn says softly.

And, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is based off and middle is based off spoilers from the set and pics, this whole fic is based off that damn ring.
> 
> I'm so rusty at this and this was written on my phone with no spell check, sorry. Anyway I believe in finnpoe


End file.
